


Kenobi Concealed

by Mmcampos



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars: Anakin & Obi-Wan (Comics), Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmcampos/pseuds/Mmcampos
Summary: [Obi-Wan x Reader]The first book of the series.It is a time of peace. You are training in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. You and your Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi are in the process of training both you and a young headstrong boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker.This story takes place before/during Attack of the clones, and before/during Revenge of the Sith. This acknowledges the clone wars but does not go into descriptive detail about the events that happened in the clone wars.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & The Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luminara Unduli, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Small Victories

"Deep breaths Padawan, deep breaths" your master calls out to you.

It was tough, you had been panicking for a solid 5 minutes. Your breaths were short and shaky like your throat was too tight for air to come in. This happened almost every time you and your master meditated. The trauma of your past continues to replay in your head no matter what you do to repress it, it still comes back up. The teasing, the taunting... every single rejection from a new master and the fear of being thrown away like some useless piece of junk. The fear of having fears. all of this causes your face to squeeze tightly as tears roll down your face. 

"It's alright y/n, you're with me, we are safe." He coaxes you from his opposing position. You were both sitting on the floor of a training room in the Temple. Crossed legs, spines straight, eyes closed. He didn't ask you to meditate much, mainly because he knows what happens to you when you do it, especially when you are alone.

He lets you try to calm yourself down before he uses his force signature to override yours and calm you on his own. It was calming, his mint green force field signature radiating and enveloping your small spasming dark lavender center, pulling it open and calming it down.

You had been training with Master Obi-wan Kenobi for a couple of years now, as you prepare for the Jedi trials. The Council asked him to educate you since you had been so difficult before. They had not the patience to deal with your sarcasm, jokes, and frankly, panic attacks. They knew you were going to be difficult when your crystal turned purple after creating your own saber. A mixture of dark and light, blue and red.

He has learned with his patience how to help you when you are in this state. A skill all the other masters failed to learn. Most would panic and think you were turning to the dark side. He was the only one who could calm you down, thank Maker for his patience.

It was odd, that meditation was your biggest trigger for these attacks, however, that did not stop you from trying to find peace in your mind. You trusted your Master that he'd be able to guide you to a balanced path, and so far he was.

Your breathing slows down, and you regain control of your thoughts. Because of your unique position, you've become a guinea pig of sorts. You are the only padawan whose saber has become purple since Master Windu. The council had specifically instructed Obi-wan to not force your feelings into a box. They wanted to see what happened to someone with ties to both sides and see where it leads them, so far, you're just a more emotional version of all the other younglings.

"Good, focus your thoughts on the room, your surroundings. Find the balance." Obi-Wan says, eyes still closed and locked in perfect posture.

You take another deep breath and try to radiate peace, calmness. It was working... Finally, you were meditating peacefully, seeing images of bright sun, the warm breeze... 'peace' you smile. This was rare, but you enjoyed it when it happened. Normally you panic till you pass out, and Obi has to carry you back to your quarters and let you rest. He knows how much mental strain you go through when that happens, so he just lets you rest and tries again in a couple of days.

"Good, good young one. Now try to read my thoughts." He says.

'Ok ok, I got this' you say to yourself in your head. You start to focus on him. Remembering how he was positioned, where his head would be. You turn your face up in the air, looking directly at him even if your eyes are closed. You start to search through the green mist for a thought. Swelling in your chest occurs, this feeling... feels like pride. But what do you have to feel prideful for? You are trying to see what your Master is thinking so you can train. You try to pass off the odd sensation and search deeper, but it grows stronger. You furrow your brow and look harder, not finding anything. You sigh and stop trying, the prideful feeling flees your body.

"I'm sorry Master I cannot find anything." You say, slouching slightly, with a failed expression on your face. This was the one thing you had the most trouble with, was reading minds. It requires you to pull your mind together and calm your thoughts, something you've yet to master.

You open your eyes to a beaming Obi-Wan.

"What are you grinning at? I- I couldn't do it!" Your voice becoming high pitched and frustrated.

He chuckles.

Funny? Does he find this funny?? You couldn't complete the task. How was that funny? Maybe you're just a huge joke to him... Maybe he-...

He cuts off your train of thoughts before it sinks into the abyss.

"Because you did." He says as he opens his eyes.

"What? How? I didn't hear anything I just felt... wait... was that you? The swelling in the chest? The pride?? Is THAT where that feeling came from?!" You are now leaned forward, roughly a foot away from his face, trying to see if he's lying.

"Of course. I am proud of you." This makes you pull your body back into its original position, but this time with wide eyes and your lips slightly apart.

He just continues to beam at you.

"Not only were you able to calm down and find peace of mind, you felt my feelings. You were able to practice a very difficult technique you've never been able to do before! Of course, I'm proud of you!" He excitedly pats his knees.

You smile and bite your bottom lip, something you did when you held back a squeal.

He has been so proud of you recently. Ever since he figured out how to calm you down, you've been excelling in all your studies and training. You even bested him in battle the other night. He had no doubt your abilities were strong, you were still considered a youngling even though he was only 7 years older than you. You were trained a little late though, the Jedi High Council was against it at first, but you seemed to be young enough to start a late cut training program. Even though you were now old enough for your trials, you decided to continue training under Obi-Wan, the Council approved since they sensed great things with you if your Master proved successful. And the best thing is that he was. He guided you through your hardships and found a way to help you calm down and find peace.

With however many praises you could give your Master, he had one downfall.

'Knock knock knock'

The training room door slides open and he walks in. Your smile immediately drops and you roll your eyes.

"Late again Anakin, that's the third time this week, do I have to start making you run drills?" Obi-wan says to young Anakin Skywalker as he walks into the training room.

By stars did you loathe this boy. He was so temperamental all the time. Always getting angry and hot-headed when something did not go his way. He was always taking up time complaining about how he was ready for the next thing when your Master told him he wasn't. You knew better than to push yourself like that.

Obi-Wan gives you a stern look. He knows of your feelings toward his other Padawan, and Ani knew it too. You two were constantly fighting over everything. You would call out when he whines and argues why something always has to be wrong, and in turn, he'd fight back complaining and whining more.

"Don't make my pride in you fade by bickering young one" Obi warns in a message to your mind.

Anakin joins the two of you on the floor in meditation position while you and your Master angle yourselves to include him in so the three of you form a triangle.

"Ah yes well thank you for finally joining us." your Master has sass in his voice, and sometimes you think you're the only one who picks up on those subtle sassy remarks in him.

" My apologies Master, I did not sleep well and lost track of time." this makes you scoff in your thoughts... loudly. To the point where your master turns his head to glare at you for a moment.

You feel a twinge of regret in your stomach. You didn't like making your master disappointed in you... he is your closest and only friend you actually have. His swimming blue eyes focused intently on yours.

As he stares, your heartstrings tighten. It was difficult not to feel anything when he looked at you this way. It was terrifying, how large of a crush you have on your Master, knowing he wouldn't break his oath for someone as difficult as you, but you can always dream, right? You do everything in your power to control these thoughts and hide them away in a small box in the deep back of your subconscious.

Several hours of meditation later the three of you broke for dinner. Anakin left immediately to eat, but you lingered to speak to your master and you both made your way to your rooms to eat.

You liked the solitude of eating alone, mainly because it kept you away from the prying eyes of other gossiping padawans. 

"I was not lying when I said I am proud of you." Master Kenobi smiles as you both walk-in sync to your chambers. He would sometimes walk with you back to your room, being the gentleman that he is.

"Really?" Your heart skipped a beat as he smiles and chuckles at you again. His blue eyes swimming with that same prideful gleam.

"Of course. You have come so far in the past two years that I think within a couple of weeks you will be able to face your trials."

Your heart sinks. "The.. the trials? You really think I am ready?" He feels your body tense and places his hand on your arms. 

"Don't worry young one. I am not asking you to take them tomorrow. Just preparing you that I believe with a few more weeks of training, you will be ready." His blue eyes gazing deeply into yours. His smile is so soothing. You take a deep breath, relaxing your shoulders. Your heart is still deep in your stomach, with the feeling of despair. You know deep down you do not want the day to come where you and your master have to part ways. He was the only kind soul you knew in this temple. This place is the only home you know. You look down at the floor as the feeling fluctuates in you. Almost as if it is coming and going in waves. 

Obi-Wan lifts your chin with the knuckle of his index finger, making your eyes meet his. 

"The feeling of despair can lead you down a path from which you cannot return young one. I realize you are afraid to be on your own but do not let your fears control your abilities. That is the path to the dark side of the Force." His eyes are stern, you know that he is speaking the truth. "It has not been easy training you, I will admit." He turns and starts walking, you following slightly behind him. "But..." He continues. "I will also admit that it will be hard for me to let go as well. You have come so far and I have to say, further than anyone expected." 

"Thank you, Master." You manage to whisper. He sighs, continuing his walk toward your room. 

"I just wish you got along with your fellow padawan better." He throws you a teasing smile. 

"Master, you cannot be serious. He is so whiney all the time! I've tried to be civil with him but it's like everything is wrong all the time. If something goes wrong, or not the way he wants it to, I won't hear the end of it. I'm with him more than you are Master. He knows to shut his mouth around you... mostly." Your master chuckles. "What is so funny?" You ask him, picking up your pace so that you can look at his face. 

"How riled up you get at just the mention of him. I know you know better than to be so upset in front of the other Jedi Masters, but you see young one, it is I who has to listen to your whining every time he whines." 

You suck in a short breath. He was right. You did complain a lot about Anakin. 

"I... I am sorry Master I didn't realize I am such a bother to you." The two of you arrive at your room. You walk to your door. 

"No that's- That's not what I meant-" 

"I guess I will go to my quarters so I do not bother you anymore with my pitiful excuse of an existence." 

You knew that would sting. You regret saying that as soon as it leaves your lips, but your stubborn self just walks into your room for dinner and bed. 

"Y/n no I- I didn't mean-"

"Good night Master" You enter your room leaving Obi-Wan in the hallway, dumbfounded at what you said to him. After standing there for a moment, he starts to make his way to his quarters, his mind buzzing with the event that just unfolded in front of him. 

"Do I really make her feel that estranged? There's no way... Do I come off cold to her now? She can't know... Did she feel something today in me that I've been trying to hide? No, no it's not possible, she's not there yet..." His mind hums with all these questions as he mindlessly walks into his room. He is distracted by his thoughts, so much that he hardly notices that he skipped dinner and went straight into the refresher. He came to the conclusion that he would meet you at your quarters tomorrow to apologize and explain himself. 

First, however, he needs rest.


	2. Temptation

The following morning, you wake up to a summoning call to your room. The Council is requesting your presence at 1100 hours for a debriefing with Master Obi-Wan and Anakin. You had woken up in just enough time to take a quick shower and eat a little before the meeting, so that's exactly what you did. After a quick bite, you start to disrobe for your shower. You turn the water warm and let the warm water wash away the tenderness of your sore muscles. It was times like this when you found yourself most relaxed, and boy did you take advantage of that. After thoroughly washing everything, you let your hand seep down between the folds of your cunt. Letting the warm water lubricate your hand as your fingers make their way to your center. You knew this was forbidden, but you never cared for those rules anyway. With all the stress you go through while training, it's nice having a form of relief.

Your mind wanders to your Master, my how handsome he is...his stiff figure always concealed under those robes, and how much you wished you got to see what was underneath...

You think back to the night before, when he held your arms and rubbed them.. he was so.. gentle. Your middle finger rubs soft small circles over your clit as you reminisce over every time Obi has been close with you.

It may be wrong, but it is your little secret.

Your circles become smaller and tighter as the fantasies set in.. how you wish to just take him away and make all his stress melt away. How you want him to praise you as you take his full throbbing member and bob up and down on it, having it make your cheeks bulge.

You bite the back of your hand to stifle your moans and try to keep your thoughts quiet. However, it was no use. You did not know but your master was on his way to see you, to apologize for what happened the night before, hoping to walk with you to your meeting, and he... heard you.

His cheeks start to burn a bright red as he sees all of what you are imagining of.. every detail in full view. However, that wasn't the worst part.

He... liked...it.

He liked that you had these thoughts. He found himself hovering at your door, wanting to go inside and fulfill these dirty scenarios with you. He wanted to show you how much he cared about you and make your pain go away... 

He adjusts his robe to hide the very obvious erection he had just acquired. He felt so... conflicted. He had never felt this way about anyone before... it was so.. toxic. He was so willing to risk everything for you. Everything he had ever known, his way of life, the Jedi... he'd willingly break his oath just to be with you for the rest of time... but why?

He had hardly felt this way about anyone before. So why you? He stood there, back to the wall, pondering why you weighed so heavily on his mind. These feelings were always present in him, yet he shoved them away so often. Praying on the hope that they would just disappear... but every time you looked into his eyes, they all come flowing back like water after the dam breaks. It would take everything in his power to box up those emotions and try to forget they ever happened. He had trained so hard so that when the day would come that you had to train to search someone's mind, you didn't find what he had been hiding for so long. You've haunted his dreams... visions of the both of you running in a field of flowers, laughing, happy, at peace. There was no threat of war, no danger to either of your lives.. just happiness and bliss.

Suddenly, it all stops. Cuts off, disappears, gone... Your thoughts are all empty.

He's shocked... He never guessed how skilled you had become at hiding your thoughts and projecting what you wanted others to see.

Footsteps start to grow louder down the hall, snapping Obi-Wan to attention. He had been standing there lost in thought far too long. He had to go before he was caught lingering. He starts to make his way to the council room, all while dealing with his inner conflict. What was he going to do? He never once broke his oath to the Jedi, even when he fell in love the first time. His rank of Master made this even more difficult for him. His attachment to you has become so strong that he fears he is holding you back from progressing to prolong your time together. He knows you are more than ready to begin your Trials, he is just not ready to have to let you go when you inevitably pass.

"Blast Obi-Wan you are better than this... she is tempting you to the darkness you have to stop yourself." He thinks. He decides to go outside for a breath of fresh air to clear his head before meeting with the council. It would be extremely dangerous to walk into a council meeting with you stirring in his mind.

***

An hour had passed since your little adventure in the refresher. You normally were able to maintain yourself through the day if you let yourself relax in the morning. It typically left you very open and ready to take on the day.

After drying, dressing, and styling your hair in its normal bubble ponytail, you leave your quarters to make your way to the Council meeting.

It was a peaceful walk to the Council chambers. You take this time alone to clear your mind and take in your surroundings. You do your best to feel the feelings of those around you as you walk through the temple. Everyone seems to be at peace, and so alive. The livelihood of everyone around you helps your ever so angsty mind. You take the time to quell your thoughts as you arrive at the chamber entrance, meeting with your fellow Padawan Anakin. He was meditating, all on his own just... sitting there. It aggravated you. How cocky could this boy be? Just sitting there meditating like it's nothing like it's that easy. You huff and plop down across from him, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"You should not let your jealousy of me ring so loudly fellow Padawan." Anakin breaks the silence, opening his eyes and looking directly at you.

"Jealous? I am not jealous, that is not the Jedi way." You stare directly at him and he smirks. Oh, how you hated that smirk. The very fact that he was spot on to those feelings made your frustration with him grow louder.

"Ah but we both know you don't always think in the ways of the Jedi. that is why you are still with Master Kenobi and not training with anyone else. He's the only one with the patience to deal with you, and your ...outbursts." He smirks a little harder and goes back to his calm composure.

"Oh, I'm the one with outbursts?" Your snippy responses usually led you to get a glare from your master but he is not here to prevent you from bickering with your fellow compatriot. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that complaining about the world not being fair to the blessed chosen one Anakin Skywalker didn't count as outbursts."

His calm expression furrowed into a cold stare. Now it is your turn to smirk.

"Oh did I strike a nerve there? Sorry, the council does not think you are ready for your trials my fellow Padawan. Sorry, you are not as powerful as you think you are." If only your talent at teasing and poking at Anakin's nerves would grant you more points in your Master's book, but you'll take Anakin's reactions as a bonus instead. His lips become thin and nearly white with how tightly he is pressing them together. Before he can get another word in, your Master Obi-wan walks into the waiting area.

He stops in between the two of you, examining your smirk and Anakin's death stare.

"Good morning younglings. I do hope you are getting along."

"Oh yes, Master quite well." You smile and sit back a bit. Your gaze leaves Anakin's and lulls up to meet that of your Master. "Good morning master."

Obi's ice blue eyes are studying yours. You stare into him innocently. The memory of what he felt from this morning from you still swims quietly in the back of his mind. He wants to confront you about it but he knows deep down that it will cause nothing but trouble.

He sighs and pulls his gaze from you. Anakin regains himself and stands up to greet his master. You stand as well and join them as the council doors open and the three of you step inside. You take in a deep breath as the three of you walk into the council chambers, following your Master with your fellow Padawan to your left.

"Good morning Master Obi-wan, y/n, Anakin." Master Windu welcomes.

"Welcome you, we do." Master Yoda nods

"We haven't much time. With the rising issues of the Trade Federation, a border dispute has broken out on Ansion. Our sources tell us they wish to separate from the Republic. We are sending you three and Master Luminara Unduli to settle this dispute and restore the peace to the planet and keep their faith in the Republic." Master Windu looks at each of you as he gives your Master his assignment. You can feel the room, it is tense. Almost as if something is wrong. Just as Obi-wan starts to bow and leave... your face contracts into a confused expression.

"Padawan, something to say you have?" Master Yoda catches your expression.

"Well... Master it's just that.." Both Obi-wan and Anakin turn to look at you to pay attention to what you are saying.

"It's just... doesn't that seem like overkill? Two Jedi knights and Three nearly trained Padawans? It just seems like too much for a simple border dispute..." Your eyes lock with that of Master Windu. He looked over to Master Yoda.

"This was not to be brought up today but..." He turns his gaze back to you. "We suspect that Count Dooku may have an influence on this planet. If he is there, he is to be taken into custody for crimes against the Republic." The three of you nod at each other and then to your Masters. You make a small bow before your triad leaves the council chambers.

"This trip to Ansion, I feel, is not going to be easy for either of you. I do expect us to be gone for a while." Obi strokes his beard in thought. The three of you walk together in unison down the hallway. "I think it best that you two go eat, and gather some supplies and we meet back at the landing platform for our transport to Ansion."

"Master it is a simple border dispute, why do you think it's going to be that bad?" Anakin questions.

"I sense more is happening than has been revealed to us young one. We have been teetering on a mass war for years now... if what the council says is true, then we need to be on high alert." Obi-wan stops to look out the window over the city. You take your place beside him and gaze over the millions of speeders and ships that are in a constant traffic flow. Your eyes glisten with the reflection of the clear blue sky, making Obi's eyes linger on how beautiful you are in that moment. He shakes his head and turns to Anakin. "Anakin, go to the medical bay and pick up some extra supplies, and some food rations."

"Yes, master. I will meet you at our transport location." He bows and walks away, leaving you and your master gazing out the window. You stand there in silence, watching the traffic, looking at all the buildings, and just in the pure wonder of what anything else could be like. You've never been anywhere but Coroscaunt before... all your training you've done here, in the temple. Your gaze lowers slowly as your thoughts cloud with worry and nervousness.

"Are you alright?" Obi's voice cuts through the silence you were once surrounded by. You turn to meet his concerned gaze.

"Yes, Master it's just I..."

"What is it?"

"I've never been off-planet before... I don't know what to expect... all my life I've been hidden here in the temple."

His eyes turn a lighter shade of blue as he lets out a small chuckle. "That's really what is troubling you young one?" 

"Well... yes! Am I wrong to be anxious about the unknown?" You turn your full body to him. He wasn't much taller than you, but enough to make you have to tilt your head to meet his eyes.

He chuckles again. "No, y/n you are not wrong but be wary of your thoughts. Fear leads to the dark side. You must face your new challenges with a brave face, a courageous heart, and a level head. I understand you are worried, but do not. You are well trained young one. You will be alright." He placed his hand on your shoulder, reassuring you.  
A small smile creeps onto your lips as he calms your nerves. His eyes flicker between your lips and eyes. You study his face, he seems... tempted. What is that? Why is he looking at you with such a sense of longing? You don't have long to study his features before he pulls away and looks back out the window.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I really hope I do not make you feel as if you don't belong here." 

"No Master, It is I who should apologize. I should not have snapped at you... You do not make me feel as if I do not belong... If anything you make me feel more at home, more welcome. You are the only one who truly been kind to me while I have been here, training."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry, this mission to Ansion will help take your mind off the temple for a while." He pats your shoulder. "You should gather your things before we leave." His words seemed somewhat cold, but not enough to cause you to worry.

"Yes, Master Obi-wan." You bow to your Master and start to make your way to your quarters.

—  
Obi-Wan lingers at the window for a little while after you leave him. His mind swimming with the weird feeling he got when he had his hand on your shoulder. It did not make sense to him why his stomach felt so... fluttery? Was he becoming ill? No... it was only when he was looking into your eyes... so close. He could smell the perfume of your shampoo with how close you were... it was so.. intoxicating. He wasn't sure why he was so drawn to you, but he was determined to find out. He knows attachment is forbidden but why? He begins to wander to the docking area to meet his two Padawan learners. He strokes his beard and sighs. He had no answers for the questions swarming his thoughts.

"Stars I need to meditate." He mumbles under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. His feet stop at the docking area, where he finds Anakin loading their transport.


	3. The Journey

It did not take long for you three to load up your transport and begin your journey to Ansion. You are forbidden to have possessions, however, they allow you the necessities such as hair bands, extra robes, small things. Your bag is light, as is Anakin's apart from the additional supplies he was instructed to get. You haven't spoken to your master since he told you to pack, and now you both sit on opposite sides of the transport. You are staring out into space watching the stars pass, and he is meditating quietly on the opposite corner of the ship's main floor. Anakin is in the cockpit with the pilot.. well.. piloting. You were thankful that he was not with the two of you... or he'd be pestering you by complaining or whining about something.

The silence between the two of you is peaceful. Your guard is lowered as it usually is when it's just the two of you. Obi-wan senses this and smirks in his meditation. "My your mind wanders," he says through the silence.

Your heart jumps to your throat.

Did you let it down that low? Does he know? How could he know?? You haven't had any thoughts like that in hours... what is he talking about?

"Do you really dislike him that much?" Obi's eyes open. He continues to smirk at you.

You immediately calm yourself in hopes he didn't hear your thoughts, letting out a repressed breath.

"Master he is incredibly annoying a good majority of the time. Always whining about how he's ready for the trials to become a master himself and how he's the 'chosen one'" you mimic air quotes with your fingers. "He's so... arrogant. Now more than ever." You turn your body to fully face him and away from the window. "I am finding it difficult to tolerate him." 

"Yes well..." Obi takes his time thinking out his response. "That happens when you were told all your life that you are the, as you put it, 'the chosen one.'" He mimics your air quotes. "He still has much to learn despite his beliefs." As he speaks, he gazes out the window on his side of the room. You nod and look down into your lap, and begin nibbling on your bottom lip and twiddling your thumbs. "I sense confusion in you, young one. What is on your mind?" He starts to walk toward you to sit next to you at the window.

"I know I am not supposed to hate... or dislike... I should not get... angry, but I do... I do not understand? Why do I still have... feelings I shouldn't have?" You dig your nails into the palms of your hands, squeezing out the next words that escape your lips. "Is it... because I'm flawed? Because I was... never supposed to be a... Jedi?" Your eyes slowly meet his, your eyes beginning to water.

He feels your sadness cut through his heart like a knife. It pained him to see you upset. He clicks his tongue against his teeth raising his hand to meet your cheek as a tear falls onto the thumb softly stroking your cheek.

"My dear girl you are not flawed. You are experiencing what every young Padawan has. Feelings are a natural part of life, you must train yourself to control them. And... yes it is difficult but I've been training you through the majority of the most critical parts of your life, I am so proud of you and how far you have come since I first started training you." He smiles and chuckles removing his hand from your face to go back into his lap. "I remember when you first came to me and you cried because you couldn't make a bolted-down table, float. You got so frustrated that I had to pull you out of the room to calm down. You had no idea it was bolted down and you just wouldn't calm down."

"I thought you wouldn't bring that up again..." you wipe your eyes and sniffle a bit, thankfully he lightened your mood.

"Yes well... I lied" he smiles. You do the same. His eyes linger on your face for a little longer, almost as if he's contemplating telling you something.

"Y/n... I-" he is cut off by Anakin walking in. 

"We have entered the atmosphere Master. We will be landing shortly. Master Luminara is waiting for us at the landing spot." Obi-Wan turns away from you and acknowledges Anakin.

"Thank you Anakin, I shall join you." He gets up from sitting next to you, but before leaving he turns to you, looking down at you. "We will finish this conversation later." You nod slowly, and look back to the window, watching the planet grow larger as you descend onto it. It is a beautiful sight to see. The entire planet seemed to be made up of elegant fields of golden crops. You notice that the grass like flora carried the breeze of the planet on its tips, making the world look like a rolling plane of a golden sea.

The ship clangs and bangs around as it settles into the golden sea. You can see a small group of people waiting for you where your ship is landing. You recognize Master Luminara with her Padawan Barriss. You hadn't gotten to really interact with either one of them much, so you decide to try to stay with Master Kenobi as much as you can.

You leave your perch by the window and join your Master, as he and Anakin are exiting the ship.

"Welcome Master Kenobi." Master Luminara smiles and welcomes the three of you.

"Master Luminara, a pleasure it is." Obi-Wan smiles. "May I introduce my Padawans, Anakin Skywalker, and Y/f/n Y/l/n." Anakin and you bow respectfully to Master Luminara.

"Ah yes. It is a pleasure to meet you both. This is my Padawan Barriss Offee." Master Luminara extends her arm to the younger woman behind her. She seemed to be around the same age as you. She bows just like you and Anakin did.

"Unfortunately Master Kenobi, I cannot greet you with much pleasure. Our presence seems to be unwelcome. So far we have been attacked by assassins sent by someone who I assume does not want the planet to stay with the Republic."

She cuts right to the chase, explaining what exactly happened to herself and her Padawan. Obiwan listens intently, letting his thoughts focus solely on the agenda at hand. Yourself, Anakin, and Barriss follow the two of them as they discuss what the next move should be. Your pace behind them is a bit slower than theirs allowing you to daze off into your imagination. The planet itself was beautiful. You could imagine how a people could feud over such beautiful land. If you closed your eyes, you could sense the conflict of the planet, the balance it possesses that allow it to be at a somewhat peace. Your eyes gaze across the sky. Colors of pink, blue, purple, orange and yellow all scattered throughout the clouds. You wonder if anyone else in your party took the time to look up and enjoy the moment like you did. It was commonplace for you to get easily sidetracked looking out a window or staring at traffic on Coroscaunt, getting distracted and completely yet absentmindedly ignoring what the person who was speaking to you was saying. You cross your arms and rub them, feeling the warm sun on your skin through your hood. Smiling, you take a deep breath in. Inhaling a sweet scent of what could only be the golden planes surrounding you.

This moment of bliss does not last long, as Anakin is giving you an odd glare. Trying to figure out what the hell you were doing.  
"What's wrong with you?" He asks rather pointedly. Your eyes flutter open, not even remembering when you shut them, to give him a harsh glare.

"I'm enjoying the moment. Something you should do more often. Allows you to stay focused sometimes."

"You don't seem very focused..." he arches an eyebrow at you and looked you up and down.

"Well I was before you interrupted me."

"Oh, I interrupted you?" He smirks and crosses his arms at you. Knowing he's getting under your skin.

You frown at him, rather harshly. Clenching your jaw and bawling your fists, you start to conjure up how to handle this verbal abuse you were about to throw at Ani. You didn't realize how tightly wound you were until a large hand is placed on your shoulder.

"Now now, let's not start fighting amongst ourselves. We should leave that to whoever's trying to stop us from negotiations on this planet." Obi-Wan looks down at you and Anakin.  
And as if those words were a button, you and Anakin speak in stereo.

"He started it!" - "She started it!"

"How did I start it?"

"Oh you know what you did"

"How do I know??"

Obiwan chuckles as the two of you grow more and more frustrated at your ability to speak in unison. You glare at each other. The relationship you had with Anakin was nothing more than older sister/younger brother. The two of you got on each other's nerves a lot but you still cared about each other even though you didn't want the other to know. Your master places one hand on each of your shoulders, still chuckling at your bickering. He pats your shoulders. 

"Now now, let's not make this elementary. I don't want to have to separate the two of you." Anakin and yourself cross your arms and throw each other soft glares. 

"I'm sorry Master."

Ok, now it's weird. 

This time Luminara starts giggling at your ability to speak in unison. 

This snapped all three of you to look at her. See, most masters would be annoyed at you and Anikins antics, but this... this was a first. 

"You two are so funny. I am happy you were assigned to help."

Obi-Wan smiles and walks back to Luminara. "Ah, yes. They can be very entertaining. Never a dull moment." Obi smiles back at you and Ani. He thrown a knowing look to you before rejoining Luminara in discussion over their mission. 

Much time passed as the five of you traveled into the city, and to the meeting. You wish you could remember all of the meeting but all you can recall from the retroactively boring meeting was the planet couldn't reach peace with its self, so how can they agree to stay with the Republic if they cant even be at peace at home. 

Master Obi-wan had agreed to meet with the other tribe on their planet to try to negotiate a truce between the peoples... but the events on this trip were more than what you had mentally prepared for...


	4. The Gift

Well, that was a rather exciting day. After meeting with the Ansonian high council, your fellow Padawan Barriss had gotten herself kidnapped by two Bounty hunters who were forced to work for Surgg the Hutt. You were worried for your new friend but were very taken aback when she just appeared with her two captors and had them explain who they were and why they took Bariss. She had saved them by deactivating the explosive devices embedded in their heads and they agreed to help you find the Borokii clan.

After the sun went down, all of you found yourselves in the company of the Yiwa clan. Their leader, Mazong, had proclaimed that in order for their people to help the Jedi, the Jedi would have to prove that they had souls... that they were not heartless like they thought the Senate was... Each of you was to give a performance to evoke emotion in the Yiwa to show you really were there to keep the peace. 

Everyone had gathered in a large circle under the stars. The sky was freckled with stars and what appeared to be a red moon hovering above everyone. You were one of the first to sit down, allowing yourself to stargaze for a moment. A view like this was so different than what you used to see.

Back home on Coruscant, when you couldn't sleep, you'd go out to a window and stare out at the millions of speeders zooming past the temple, wishing you could see the galaxy like the other Padawans were. All you had known was the Temple. Sometimes when you were little, another resident of the temple would tell you stories and entertain your rather active imagination. That was before your color incident. Before you were isolated...

Soon, the rest of the group made a circle leaving a big space in the center. Obi-Wan sat next to you, then Anakin next to him to prevent any bickering. Master Luminara sat next to Anakin, and her padawan beside her. 

The leader announced that he was to choose who was to perform and when. He started humming and rolling his head in a circular motion... after a moment his eyes landed in Barriss. This signaled that she was to perform first.

Barriss without a beat, stood up, showing off her beautiful skills with her lightsaber. It was dazzling. flashes of blue and white danced among the specks of sand under you. She told an entire story of a battle without speaking a single word... Anakin had seemed really impressed. He was always so cocky it was odd to see him appear humbled by this display of talent. 

Anakin was chosen to go next. 'Great' You thought. this will be fun... An open platform for Anakin to boast about himself.... this was a headache you did not want. 

You look over to your master with a weary expression "Come now young one, how bad can it be?" 

You sigh and turn your attention to Anakin. What happens next baffles you.

Anakin starts with a few somber notes... then starts to... sing. It is soft and sweet but with a dark note behind it. The notes take you away to a dark cold desert planet you've never seen but it.. it feels like you are there. You close your eyes and find yourself losing yourself in the notes of the ballad. 

Anakin's notes come to silence. 

"That was beautiful Padawan Anakin." Master Luminara says

"Thank you... It is a ballad my mother would sing to me back when I lived with her on Tattoine." He returns to the circle as the Arwali applauds his performance, throwing you a playful smirk upon his return. 

You roll your eyes and huff, expecting to go next, but the Yawi leader directs Obi-Wan to take his turn. 

You couldn't tell from his features, but with the way his force signature vibrated, you could tell he was nervous. He shakily stands up and enters the center of the circle. He takes a deep breath, folding his arms into his robe, and begins telling a thrilling heroic tale of the formation of the Jedi. His words were so enticing, leaving everyone on the edge of their metaphorical seats. You found yourself getting lost in his words. The story feels as if it coming to life in front of your very eyes. 

You watch your Master sway and reenact the sights and sounds of a heroic battle between the ancient Jedi and Sith. The blue light of his weapon dances in the air and in the reflection of your eyes. For a brief moment, he makes eye contact with you after executing a rather difficult move with his weapon. He smirks slightly and finishes his tale. 

You were lucky that the sun had set and it was dark because a strong blush rose in your cheeks. You quickly look down into your lap hoping to hide your blush from the rest of the group. Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath to calm your racing nerves. It seemed as if your feelings were getting worse as each minute passed. Sooner or later you thought, you weren't going to be able to hide them anymore, but you had to... for not only your sake... but your Master's as well. You'd never get to see or hear from him again if you expressed your feelings to him... It was a risk you weren't willing to take. 

The sound of applause tore you away from your thoughts and brought you back to reality. You snap your head up and join the crowd in applauding your master before swallowing the lump in your throat. Obi-Wan returned to his seat beside you. 

"That was a very enthralling tale Master. I quite enjoyed that." 

"Thank you, I haven't told that tale in quite a long time. Usually, I save it for the younglings just before lights out." His smile makes your heart flutter. You had forgotten that he use to help get the younglings to bed most nights. Nodding to him slightly you both turn back to the circle to Master Luminara who was chosen next. She stands and uses the force to manipulate grains of sand into a beautiful array of light. Creating a show in the sky of different colors and shapes. She dances with the colors and allows the light to carry her steps. The performance brings smiles to the faces of the Yiwa. A message of Balance, Peace, Justice, the Force. She projects the feeling of tranquility to everyone in the area, allowing them to all feel as she does at that moment. Her performance comes to an end. After short applause, she returns to her seat. 

You lock eyes with the clan leader. 

"Stars..." You whisper under your breath. 

You pull yourself from the ground and stand in the center. your heart is racing, trying to figure out what you could possibly do. You cant dance, you're hardly flexible... and... It hit you. 

After a moment of silence, you remove your robe and grab your lightsaber from your side. Using the force, you raise the sand grains into the air. By their plain view, it looks like a ball of sand. You take your time arranging the grains into this ball. 

"Wow... A ball of sand.. how pretty." Anakin's voice breaks the silence. His unimpressed tone seems to be mimicked by the faces of the surrounding natives. You know you are not done yet, however, a small wave of panic rushes over you. 

Obi-Wan can feel your force signature shudder at the sudden lack of confidence, but to his surprise, you are able to calm it and proceed with your plan. 

You take another deep breath, and ignite your bright purple saber in the middle of the sand ball, creating a large projection of the planet Ansion. Each speck of sand turned to glass, reflecting the vibrant colors of the planet on which you stand upon. 

Gasps fill the silence, each member of the clan murmurs how perfect the recreation is... Pointing out where they were born and where their biggest battles took place. Everyone in the circle is dazed and lost in the lights dancing in front of their eyes Including Obi-Wan. He was so lost in the beauty of the light you had created he couldn't help but smile with pride at his young apprentice. 

You could even see Anakin's frown soften a bit by your performance. You rotate the image softly, allowing another few minutes to pass before closing your saber, replacing it on your belt, and slowly lowering the large glass replica of Ansion fall into your hands. Carefully, you bring the model to the leader as a sign of peace. He takes the gift and holds it up in the subtle moonlight. 

"From this night on, We will cherish this, and pass it down to our descendants with each change of leadership."

The clan breaks into soft applause, and start to disperse into groups back to their common areas of housing. 

"Allow me to show you where you will be staying tonight." The clan leader offers his hand to Master Luminara. She smiles and accepts his offer. "I do hope it is alright, We only have three available tents that sleep 2 at a time... So one of you will have to sleep alone I am afraid." 

As all of you raise from the ground, Obi-Wan speaks up. 

"Not an issue Sir. We will manage." He smiles and bows slightly. 

The six of you make your way to the lodging area where you will be staying that night, creating your usual formation. 

You had expected to single yourself out and just stay quiet, but Barriss started talking... and she was just so nice to you... you didn't want to be rude.

"That performance was truly amazing, when did you learn how to do that?" 

"Oh... I um... I found a book a long time ago when I was hiding in the library about how on some planets, there is this phenomenon where Lighting strikes sand and creates glass... I was so fascinated with that as a kid, in my free time I'd find sand and strike it with my saber to make glass. Nobody really knew I did it." You twiddle your thumbs and look at the ground. 

"That is truly amazing, you'll have to teach me sometime." She smiles.

"Oh like she can teach." Anakin pipes up. "That was nothing, I could show you so many cool things Barriss." 

Ok, he is honestly the worst. Does he always have to be the center of attention doesn't he? You feel the fire building up in your veins, gritting your teeth together.

"Oh like what? How to cry about how life isn't fair? Or how to lose your lightsaber? OH OH Or how about how to always have to be right? Or how to whine and whi-"

"Well Id be a better teacher than YOU could EVER be!! I am so much better than you at so much you just keep holding me back!! I can't WAIT for the day I FINALLY become a Master and you'll have to be MY padawan!" 

The tears had just started to form in your eyes, and you had just opened your mouth to tell him off when someone else did it for you. 

"ANAKIN that is ENOUGH." You had no idea Obi-Wan had been listening to your argument but by stars, you could tell by his tone he was fuming. "If you cannot get along with your fellow Jedi then how can I ever say you are ready? You have skills, yes but there are many and I mean MANY skills you LACK. As for the tent situation, I believe you deserve to be left alone to reflect on your actions and I do hope you come to the conclusion that your behavior has been completely unacceptable and this may very well be your LAST mission if you keep it up." Anakin huffed and entered his tent. There was no point arguing with his master. His words had been final. 

Barriss and Master Luinara had retreated into their own tent while Obi-Wan was setting his apprentice straight. The clan leader had left before the yelling had even begun, you just didn't notice until now that you were alone with your master. 

He stood there with his hands on his hips. He raises his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

"What am I going to do with that boy." He sighs and looks up at the night sky, then to you. 

Oh stars, you're a mess. You had two small tears on each cheek, with that face you make when you're trying to hide the fact that you're upset but don't want anyone to know. Because well, deep down he was right... and his words served their purpose. They hurt. 

Obi-Wan sighs and walks over to you patting your shoulder. "Come on, let's go for a walk." 

Reluctantly, you follow him into the golden fields that are now giving off a soft green glow. You follow a half step behind him, focusing on your breathing. You didn't want to cry but it was really hard not to. The tears welled up in your eyes, threatening to fall. Never had you wished you knew how to evaporate water more. Your feel your chest pull tighter, bringing your arms closer together. 

Obi-Wan could feel how hurt you were, and he was determined to fix it. The grass, softly blowing in the winds sets up exactly the calm setting he wanted to help you calm down. He stops in the field once he creates a good distance between the two of you and the clan's campground. He turns and faces you, lifting your face to meet his with the knuckle of his index finger. His eyes search yours. Your heart thumps in your chest. The mere intimacy alone is enough to snap your head out of whatever was bothering you before.

"Little Dove... do not let his words hurt you. I can tell you believe him, but what he said is simply not true. Talk to me. Tell me how you feel." When his words are met with silence, he asks again... but in a way, he knows you'll respond to. "Come... lay with me and look up at the stars, like when we'd watch the speeders back home." He lowers himself into the grassy plains, streatching out his body, crossing his ankles and relaxing his hands behind his head. 

You stare at him for a moment, before he extends his hand, asking you to follow suit. You lay in the grass next to him at first, before fully relaxing and looking up at the sky of a million stars and a beautiful flourecent red moon. Obi-Wan notices how tense you are, even though you look relaxed by his side. 

"It is alright if you don't want to talk... I just don't like seeing you hurt." He sighs and stares up at the night sky.

Wait. what? If he didn't like seeing you hurt then... doesn't that mean...? No, no its impossible. He's too dedicated to the code to even allow himself to form an attachment to you. 

After a bit, you find your voice. 

"I'm- I'm sorry master..." You whisper. 

"Sorry for what?" He turns his head to face you. 

"I'm sorry I am such a massive failure... Not being as advanced as I should be, not having the strength to deal with Anakin, for not being able to resist his taunts... I just... I feel so frustrated all the time. like I'm being torn apart. Conflicted... I don't know what to think most days let alone what to do..."

"Tell me. What is it conflicting you?" He sits up, supporting himself on his elbow, with his body facing you, as you still gaze at the sky. Your eyes meet his and for a moment he looks at you as if he already knows. But how could he? You've hidden it from him for so long there's no way... 

He brushes a strand of loose hair away from your face and leans down closer to your face. No, No you cant tell him. He's to important, to good of a master to risk forming an attachment. 

"Tell me..." He whispers.

"Master, I-" his meet your lips with a soft and gentle kiss. Your heart nearly bursts out of your chest as he connects his lips to yours. His hand snakes across your waist as the both of you sink deeper into the kiss, years of repressed emotions finally coming forward for the both of you. Your hands slowly tangle in his hair, softly pulling him closer to your lips. The stubble of his beard is a little scratchy against your smooth skin but you don't care. His lips moved in sync with yours. The man you've loved for years is kissing you... holding you... sharing his similar feelings with you. Your body yearns for more but your mind hold you back. There is no way this is real. His lips slowly disconnect from yours and he takes a deep breath, leaning his forehead on yours.

"I know..." he says in a low almost whisper-like tone. Your breath hitches as he glides over your lips. "My compassion for you, my lust, these feelings... they have always been there... I never knew why it was so strong and I know it's wrong but I cannot deny these feelings any longer... I.." he cuts himself off. You look into his now darker blue eyes, he allows his mental barriers to fall allowing you in.

"I love you." That is all that is in his mind. He smiles and leans in for another kiss. You close your eyes and melt into him even more. His hand pulls you tighter to him, rubbing your side over your textured creme colored robes. The two of you stayed in the field for a while, kissing in the moonlight, caressing each other, feeling each other's touch. He seemed to love touching your skin. He kept running the tips of his fingers over any bare skin he could find. 

After what feels as if its only been a second, he slowly raises up off of you. 

"Well Dove, we should get back to our tent before anyone turns wise." He whispers running his forefinger along your cheek. 

"O-Our tent?" OH, MAKER. You had forgotten that Obi-Wan and sentenced Anakin to his own tent as a punishment, leaving the two of you to share a tent. He simply stands and begins walking back to the lodging area. 

"Come on Dove, we have a long day tomorrow." He calls out to you, reaching his arm out to help you up off the ground. You follow him on the way back but hesitate on entering the tent. There was no way this was happening... no way this was real... but it was in fact... very real. 

Ever since that moment... the stars started to shine brighter, the nights were less cold. Everything surrounding you was happy and welcoming. Not so cold and distant.

Obi-Wan had just entered the tent you were supposed to share with him, and you? Well, you're stuck outside the tent, debating if you should go sleep in the field adjacent to you. After you both left the field, your body went into autopilot. It was the simplest thing your body could do while your mind racing. Here you are, stuck outside a small brown tent, illuminated by the soft glow of a lantern. One of the few in the surrounding area that still had lights on. Your body feels like it's being torn between going inside and running back into that field to regain your mind's composition. 

This all felt like a fever dream. Everything felt so surreal. Never in your wildest dreams would you ever expect your Master to share the feelings you felt for him, the ones that you yourself feared. Your thoughts swarm around you like a tornado of worry. There was no way just, no way this was happening. He is a distinguished Jedi Knight... He just... he broke the code just by kissing you. His kiss... it was like a drug, and so unexplained. His kiss even still, lingering on your lips. Even raising your fingers to your lips brings the image of him, lowered over your body, placing a soft kiss upon your lips, gently scratching you with the scruff of his beard. Grazing his fingers over your arms, neck, and face while moving your lips with his. 

Your eyes snap to Obi-Wan, as he slowly pushes back the tarp of the tent, and his bright blue eyes gazing at you. He hadn't changed much in looks, other than he removed his dark brown robe. You notice the calmness about him. You always envied how calm he was able to be when something serious was happening and to say you envied him made you worry even more. Jedi are not supposed to feel emotions, and yet you have every single one of them stirring inside you. 

He reaches his arm out to you, cupping your cheek, leaning his head to the side, looking into your eyes. His touch is warm and comforting. Your mind allows you to sink into his touch. His hand is soft on your skin, but you can feel his calloused palms giving his hand texture. He takes a half step closer, looking down closer to your face. 

"Dove, come inside. You need rest." He whispers in a soft voice, the warm puff of his breath brushing your opposing cheek. 

You want nothing more than to follow your temptations and follow him inside, but it goes against everything you've ever stood for. Your entire Jedi training.

"I- I can't..."

"What's wrong?" He pulls you inside softly, guiding you to sit on the makeshift cot on the ground. 

"I... I can't do this... I can't risk the council finding out... Master, What they'd do to you... have you ever considered what could happen? We would both be kicked out of the Jedi Order! Everything we've ever known!" Your signature begins shaking, growing more violent as you continue to speak, spasming nearly as bad as the day before.

"Shh, Shh- Dove calm down it is okay." He wraps his arms around you kissing your tear-stained cheeks. "I'm sorry I haven't been clear with you. Unfortunately, these feelings aren't new to me, just... acting upon them is."

"What do you mean?" You sniffle. 

He relaxes while holding you, adjusting your positioning in the small tent. He sits you on the cot and finds his place opposite of you as if you were meditating. "A long time ago when I wasn't much younger than you, I was assigned to my master Qui-Gon Jinn. We were tasked with protecting the royal family of the planet Mandalore. In my year there, I admit I fell for a young dutchess by the name of Satine. When I came to my master about my feelings, I had to make a very hard choice of being a Jedi or leaving. I left that decision up to Satine." He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and releasing his hold on air. "She thought it best I stay with the order and finish my training so I did. She said it could never work, and our paths were destined to never meet again. She broke my young heart. I regret believing her. I miss feeling as if I could share a loving partnership with another. I regret leaving her. Do not get me wrong, I love the family I've built for myself within the temple. However, parts of me still wish I could love another and receive her love in return. I've always thought of someday becoming a Father... I guess I pushed Anakin into a role he was never meant to be in with me..."

His eyes hold a longing. Even though he's looking into the flame of the lantern in the center of the tent, you can see he means every word he spoke just then.

"I just, I cannot make that mistake again. The only thing standing in our way is you. If you want to be a Jedi and stick to the code... I will train you until the day you complete your trials and smile as you continue to grow into a wise and strong Jedi Master as I know you will become." His eyes look directly into yours. "But... If you don't... I will stick by your side until my dying breath. " He brushes his hand against your cheek once more, leading it to cradle the underside of your head.

"Do you think we could do it? I... I can't just leave the order, I've fought so hard to just quit... But.. how could we do it? Can we... can we keep it a secret?" You whisper.

"If that is what you wish my love, then yes. I will continue to train you, but I will not give you any bias. If anything you will train harder." He leans forward with a smirk and places a soft kiss on your forehead.

He inhales and holds your face with both hands, lingering his lips on your forehead. 

"What now?" You wonder aloud, a faint waiver of fear in your voice.

"Now you need to get some rest young one. We can talk more in the morning." He smiles gesturing to the cot you are both sitting on. It wasn't until now when the weight of exhaustion settled on your shoulders. You knew you needed rest and frankly, you were just ready to succumb to the peace that is slumber. 

The last image to grace your eyes is that of Obi-Wan removing his outer robe and blowing out the lamp flame. You can feel him enter the other side of the cot as you drift to sleep.  
You hadn't realized how tired you were until your eyelids sank and you only saw darkness.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Cold. 

The image of a snowy desert fills your dream. All you feel is cold and alone. You shiver against the harsh cold winds blowing through your layers. The field was white, with a fuzzy contrast to the grey/blue sky. You feel your limbs shaking, shivering in the cold. Out in the fog of white, you hear a voice. It's calling out to you, but you cant hear it clearly. You somehow find your bearings, stumbling in the pillowy snow below you. It sounds like your name but... you can't tell who is calling you. 

You try to run closer to it, but your legs aren't strong enough to push you faster than a walk. A forceful push throws you over the edge, plummeting thousands of feet into the icy canyon. You are falling, screaming but you can't even hear yourself. The sky grows further and further away. 

A bright tri-bladed red lightsaber whips in front of you. You are locked into a battle between yourself and this tall, dark, and scary man. He lunges to you, full of anger in his eyes. 

A strong arm pulls you from his way, tugging you away from danger. A tan man, in a bright orange flight suit... you follow him, knowing you are running from danger. 

The cold winds cut through your body again, turning around you see snow, plowing down toward you in an avalanche... pulling you deeper into darkness...

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Obi-Wan is half awake. His hair is disheveled and sticking to his face. You had both gone to bed a few hours ago, and you had been tossing and turning for a bit, which he didn't mind, but the shivering... that is what caught his attention. He rolls over to check on you to see if you had accidentally thrown the blanket off yourself, but you are completely covered. He reaches out to touch your cheek, but it is ice cold. In his panic, he starts calling out to you but you just shake and shiver more. He grabs your arm and starts to shake you rather violently to get you to wake up, but to no avail. 

"Dove please wake up..." he whispers. 

You bolt awake with sweat dripping down your spine, sitting straight up, nearly clocking Obi-Wan in the jaw with your head.

The panic had settled in your chest, the way you were breathing gave that away. You start frantically looking around expecting to see snowy walls surrounding you, but it's just you and your master in a tent on a rather warm planet. You look down at your hands; which you expected to be gloved, nearly purple with how cold they are. 

"Hey hey, I'm right here what's wrong?" Obi-Wan's hands gently held yours. "My stars your whole body is ice... Come here." He slides himself closer to you and pulls you into a warm embrace, keeping you close to him. He leans over to grab his robe and covers you with the heavy woven fabric. 

"I-I'm sorry I... I don't know what happened... One second I was in an icy tundra and the next I'm being chased... I..." You whisper into his chest. 

His eyebrows furrow together. He knew you had nightmares but this was something else. Something strong was forcing you to feel things like this. 

"It's alright Dove. Shh, just... stay here." Thankfully, your body was warming up under his embrace. Your eyes slowly started to droop again as he held you. You were both too tired and on edge to even notice how intimate you were behaving. He took the time to reflect on what just happened as his eyes droop as well. 

It was odd, he had read about Night terrors in Jedi, but he never knew they could be this intense. You had fallen back asleep in his arms, leaning against his chest. He is well on the way to falling back asleep himself, but before falling asleep, he whispers something to you that you don't catch. 

"By all stars above, I vow to love you, protect you and train you to the best of my ability until the day I die." He kisses your head and slowly falls back asleep, with you still in his arms.


End file.
